Beyond Limits
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: Part of the Remnants of Somalia universe, an expansion of Snapshots #5 Crush. This is Ben and Sunday's story.


_A/N: Okay, please forgive me for this ridiculously long Author's Note, but we've skipped all over the place in Snapshots, so permit me to catch you up on anything you've missed. First of all, for refresher, Ben's birthday is September 26, Sunday's is August 15. Chaya and Justin married September 24, 2031. Both went to Virginia State University where Chaya took a three year program and has been teaching languages and culture at a local high school for one year (as of the beginning of this story). Justin finished his architectural degree the year they were married and now specializes in restoring historical buildings. Haven graduated from MIT at twenty and is working on her Master's, having inherited both parents' intelligence and computer skills. Her goal is to eventually be a high level research analyst for the military. Ben, who looks so much like his dad but has a lot of Ziva in him too, is in his second year at Ohio State on a basketball scholarship. He's studying to be a lawyer, but his dream is to one day be an NCIS agent like his dad and grandpa. Avery is at Bloomington University in Indiana taking journalism in the hopes of becoming a sports writer. And Sunday, the youngest, graduates high school a year early and will be accepted to university on an art scholarship. She sings, dances, paints and draws, creative in a different way from her father, but definitely taking after him in demeanor. Confused yet? Lol, I hope this helped to clarify things a little bit. Now, onto the story! :)_

**March 2032 (Ben = 19, Sunday = 16)**

Ben came upstairs to find Sunday looking out the window of her room on a beautiful spring day. On her canvas was a beautiful blonde girl standing in front of a window with only her back visible, hands clasped behind her and gauzy white curtains floating in a gentle breeze. He stopped at the door and watched in wonder as the artist made the scene come alive.

"She looks lonely," he observed and Sunday turned around slowly, like she knew all along that he was there, a barely visible smear of sky blue paint across one of her cheekbones.

She studied the painting. "I think she's waiting for someone," Sunday decided finally.

Ben moved further into the room. "Who?" he barely dared to ask, certain they were not talking about a picture.

Sunday's mesmerizing blue eyes found his. "Someone who's always been there as a friend." She look back at the girl. "Until one day she realized he was so much more."

He swallowed hard. How was it possible she was only sixteen? He'd waited years for her already, had known since his early teens that the girl who acted like his cousin would be the only one for him. Sunday had always seemed so much older. Quiet in a different way from Avery, and when she looked at him, it was like she could see straight to his soul. Maybe she could. Ben closed his eyes and ran his finger along the line where her hair swished gently across her back, touching her in a way he'd never dream of doing to Haven or his sister.

Sunday slowly faced him, her voice a breathy question of hope, just like her middle name, when she said his name. "Ben?"

It was so hard to look at her and be aware that they weren't there yet. He was afraid to touch her again, afraid that his feelings would betray his self control, so he took a tiny step back. "Sunny I-"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "I'm not a child anymore Ben." Her gaze implored him to treat her as more than just a younger cousin. "I don't think the nickname fits now."

Ben licked his lips. "Sunday," he said slowly and her mouth formed a smile.

"I like how it sounds when you say it." Then her eyes dropped. "What were you going to tell me?"

It was harder now that she'd called him out. "You know it's been..." he paused, "well, a long time since you were just my cousin." Ben remembered back to a day at the park when he and Tony were playing frisbee and he missed one toss because he was watching Sunday eat ice cream with her sister. They'd dropped into the shadows to wait for his mom and Chaya, who were swimming, and he'd asked his dad about liking girls.

"But our parents..." he continued only to stop again. "It won't even be a year. You've been in the accelerated program since pre-school. You graduate in three months and by September you'll be away at school, it won't feel so long. Maybe I can come see you or...or something," Ben finished lamely, suddenly aware of how little thought he'd put into this plan that should've been a whole lot better after five years.

Sunday shook her head slowly, eyes twinkling. "I got into Ohio State Ben." She raised one shoulder and let it drop. "Turns out they have a great art program." He still hadn't said a word. Smiling at his disbelief, Sunday pulled the acceptance letter from her jeans pocket.

Ben grabbed it and stared at the words until they made sense. Then the thousand watt grin he'd inherited from the DiNozzo side claimed his face and he crushed her in a hug, narrowly missing getting painted blue when she wasn't expecting his action and dropped her brush. He could've cared less. Responding to the hug was instinctive, but then her arm curled around his neck and Ben felt the way Sunday's body softened against him, molding her curves to fit his. As if burned, he suddenly let go, coming to his senses like a splash of cold water. He handed the paper back to her and cleared his throat.

"That's great, good for you." Ben wasn't sure he could meet her eyes, but her gentle gaze made it impossible not to. "So will you...?" There were no words to say what he wanted from her after all this time.

Sunday turned back to her painting and knelt to pick up her brush, the curtain of her blonde hair falling to hide her face. She stood slowly and glanced quickly over her shoulder. "I saw you too," she commented, "that day at the park. Now I'll see you in the fall, okay?"

Getting her meaning, Ben nodded jerkily. "Okay. Right. Good." He was stammering as if he hadn't grown up with Sunday and watched her go from an adorable toddler, to a light spirited tagalong, to a beautiful young girl who had stolen his heart long before he even knew what it meant to give it to her.

Dipping her brush in a little paint to add a touch to the walls on her canvas, the girl who was good at everything and had always been so sure of what she wanted even if she didn't know how to get it, commented calmly, "Avery's going to send out a search party soon."

Ben looked down at the basketball that had rolled forgotten in the hall. Then, before he could talk himself out of it, he stepped back to her side, brushed his lips over her cheek and ran back out to re-join his best friend. That had been one heck of a long water break.

After he left Sunday laid her brush down and touched her cheek, now a becoming shade of pink, and fixed her eyes on the girl in her picture. "Keep waiting Hope," she whispered, "it won't be long now."

She couldn't wait to talk to Nan tomorrow. Grampa's wife listened without judging and gave the best advice. But most of all she didn't treat Sunday like a little girl and right now, that was what she needed. Because her heart had always been so much older than her age.

**NCIS**

**September 2032 (Ben = 19, Sunday = 17)**

It was the week before school started, a gorgeous day in September and Sunday McGee hurried down the steps of her dorm building, on a mission to find the only person she's been thinking of since her parents dropped her off that morning. As it turned out, she didn't have to go far. He was standing with a group of guys from his basketball team, recognizable with his dad's build and the DiNozzo smile that still dazzled most of the female population.

Unable to help herself and feeling very much the little girl with a crush, Sunday ran towards him, calling out, "Ben! Benny!" with the familiarity of one who had known him her whole life. His grin turned on her and he caught her in his arms, looking like a vision with bright blue eyes and flowing blonde hair, the only McGee child that in no way resembled her parents. It was said she took after Abby's mom.

"Hey."

"Hi," she smiled, suddenly shy.

Ben turned back to his teammates, their expressions demanding an explanation. "Guys, this is my..." He hesitated, not sure which word to use. What would describe what this girl was to him now? "Umm, she's..."

Sunday took pity on him and put on a smile for his friends. "Hi, I'm Sunday."

After a few minutes of making small talk and watching the other guys stare at the girl pressed in close to him, Ben was starting to feel territorial. So with a wave and an arm slung casually around her waist, he guided Sunday away from the group. They followed a walking path lined by trees until they ran out of campus and wandered into a deserted playground.

Sunday leaned against one of the swingset posts and looked up at him. "If you told me what you're thinking, that would help." She grinned. "Unlike Aunt Ziva and Grampa, I can't read minds."

Ben let out a nervous chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he'd picked up from his dad. "There were times I thought I'd never get a chance to be alone with you."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "And now you are." Looking around, she relaxed into the stillness. "This is what you - what we've - been waiting for, right?"

He swallowed and held out his hands, palm up, an invitation. Sunday accepted without hesitation and Ben savoured the feeling of being able to touch her. "Yeah, this is it." He wished he had something more brilliant to say than a statement of the obvious.

She smiled up at him. "So?"

Ben let out a breath. "You're sure?"

Sunday's expression was knowing. "I may not be all that old," she said, paraphrasing what his dad would call one of the classics, "but I know what love is."

Ben's eyes reflected everything he'd been waiting five years for. "Alright then." He gave her a half-grin inherited from Tony. "You're not going to hurt me if I kiss you, right?"

Her laughter surprised him. "I might have to make your life a little difficult if you don't."

Without touching her any more than their fingers that were linked, Ben leaned forward a little, not completely closing the space between them. Sunday looked a little unsure for the first time. "Ben," her whisper stopped him and she gave a little shrug, "this is my first kiss."

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Really?" The revelation floored him, to be her first... She was seventeen and beautiful, surely some other guy...

But as if she'd suddenly borrowed their grandfather's mind reading powers, Sunday shook her head minutely. "It's only ever been you Ben. You were the only one I ever saw."

He hoped his expression was reassuring as he pulled her just a fraction closer. Their lips brushed briefly and Ben waited to see if she would pull away. But Sunday held still, so he kissed her again, more firmly this time, and it didn't take her long to figure out how to kiss him back. Ben made the second kiss their last for the moment and brought Sunday against him in a tight hug. She threw her arms around him in return and a wave of relief swept over the young man. It was so different from hugging his mom or sister, so different from the childhood embraces they'd shared. This was something real.

Sunday sighed contentedly into his shoulder, feeling loved and protected in his arms. Ben smiled. "I guess I should've asked this first, but Sunday McGee, will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled. "You kissed me Ben, I think you're stuck with me now."

His kiss to her hair was his answer and Ben whispered. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to just hold you."

Unable to remember a happier moment, Sunday rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I think you have permission to do this whenever you like," she murmured."

Ben didn't tell her to be careful what she said, because if he took her literally, he might never let her go. He pulled away finally, letting his fingers glide through silky strands of hair. He stared into her eyes. "How often do I get to kiss you?"

Her smile was joyful and teasing. "Special occasions for now. This is only the first day." She tilted her head and considered him. "You haven't even asked me out yet."

Ben guided her onto one of the swings and gave it a gentle push. "What kind of date did you have in mind?"

Sunday was quiet, contemplating her choices. "I hate to be cliche, but could we start with dinner somewhere?" She glanced back at him. "I want to take this slow Ben, it's too important to mess up." He agreed and she continued. "It doesn't have to be fancy, we're both poor college students now."

He let the swing slow to a stop and stood in front of her. "I've been waiting for you all year, I saved my money over the summer for just this reason." Ben cocked an eyebrow. "If I take you somewhere nice, will you wear a dress?"

Sunday looked surprised. "You saw me in a dress at Chaya's wedding last year and never said anything." She frowned. "I thought maybe you didn't like it."

His mouth fell open as he remembered the way the purple silk had flowed around her and highlighted her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You were gorgeous, the only girl I looked at all night. But..." Ben trailed off, uncomfortable saying more.

Suddenly it dawned on her. "My parents said something to you."

He sat down in the swing beside her and sighed. "It's a little more complicated than that."

Her expression was questioning. "I'm listening."

"That day at the park?" she nodded. "I told my dad I liked you." Her eyes widened but Sunday said nothing, content to hear him out. "After that he and Mom had a talk with Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim and they decided that if it wasn't just a crush and I was still serious in a year, we'd talk." He shrugged. "When I turned fifteen Uncle Tim asked me again. Then he said I had to wait until the age difference wasn't so big a deal. They came up with seventeen, figuring by then you could make your own choice anyways." Ben looked at her with apprehension as he finished. "Are you mad?"

Sunday sat on the swing with her hands in her lap, thinking. His explanation certainly cleared up a few things she'd wondered about. He held his breath until she looked up with those bright blue eyes he loved. "No." She shrugged one shoulder. "I guess it would have been weird for our parents, since we essentially grew up as cousins." She smiled. "Most of the time I'm still pretty convinced that Mom and Uncle Tony are siblings. And Dad has always treated Aunt Ziva like a younger sister." He gratefully accepted the hand she reached out, watching as she ran her teeth over her lower lip. "Ben? What about Chaya and Avery and Haven? Do you think they're going to be okay with this...with us?"

Ben loved the way she said it, 'us', but his question was undertoned with fear. "Are you going to change your mind if they're not?"

Sunday's gaze never wavered. "I can't," she said simply. "I feel like I've waited my whole life to get here."

He traced his thumb over her palm. "Does the difference in our ages bother you?" It was only one of the things he worried about.

Her smile softened. "I've always felt older than I am." She tilted her head. "Does it bother you?"

Ben covered her hand with both of his. "It'll be easier in a few years when people won't think I'm a creep for being almost twenty and dating a seventeen year old. But Sunday, I-" he hesitated. "Is it going to freak you out if I say that now?"

She tucked her hair behind one ear and her voice was small. "Yes." It was a lot to absorb.

"But you know I mean it?" He had to be sure.

Sunday nodded. "And I feel...I mean, I care about you that way too Ben, but I want to make sure I really know what it means before I say it. Is that okay?"

He stood and helped her up, holding her hand while they started back. "We've got time Sunday, I don't want to rush this either." Ben squeezed her fingers. "No pressure." They were quiet for awhile, absorbing the monumental change in their relationship - no longer cousins, but a couple.

When their feet led them back to the quad on campus where she'd found him an hour before, Ben looked at her again. "So when are we going on that date?"

Happiness lit Sunday's eyes and she thought through her class schedule. "Next Friday? I only have class until one."

Ben made a face. "Practice starts at four on Fridays and runs for a couple hours. Is seven okay?"

"I'll be waiting," she promised.

Ben's expression grew hopeful. "Does that count as a special occasion?"

Sunday laughed and pulled away. "Yes. But I have to get back, Ayden's probably wondering if I got lost." At his questioning look she rolled her eyes. "Roommate. Girl with a boy's name. Don't worry."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Gonna go talk about boys now Hope?"

"It will be a whole lot more fun now that I have someone specific to bring into the conversation." She winked and ran off.

Ben watched her go and stood there so long that one of the guys from the team, Evan, walked by and clapped him on the shoulder. "Effective fly trap DiNozzo."

He shook himself. "What?"

Evan laughed. "Oh man, it must be a girl that's scrambled your grains. Come on hotshot," he grabbed Ben's arm. "We're all meeting at Pete's for lunch. Let's go."

Flickering his eyes to where his girlfriend had disappeared and feeling a thrill at being able to finally have permission to think of her that way, Ben allowed himself to be led away. This was going to be the best year ever.

**NCIS**

**November 2032 (Ben = 20, Sunday = 17)**

Thanksgiving, while they had been looking forward to seeing the whole family together again, had also caused Ben and Sunday some serious stress. Several times in the last couple weeks he'd caught her staring out the window or off into space, a serious expression on her face. Even now, on Wednesday afternoon as they drove the six hours back to DC in the car he'd bought with his own money and a generous donation from his parents during his first year of university, Sunday was far too quiet.

"Hey," he reached for one of the hands folded in her lap, "what're you thinking?"

Sunday swallowed and watched the scenery fly by. "That this is the first time in my life I've dreaded seeing my parents again, that I've been afraid of what my brother and sister are going to think." She sighed. "I don't want them to look at me like I'm doing something wrong."

Ben's brow furrowed. "Do you think you are?" Apprehension pooled in his gut and his fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

Her gaze snapped to his. "No, of course not." She turned her hand to fit comfortably in his. "I don't think I've ever been happier than these past two months Ben. This still feels like a dream sometimes, that I don't have to wait anymore to have you in my life the way I've dreamed. But our families..." Sunday trailed off and he nodded, understanding.

"I know my parents will be supportive," Ben shared, "they always are. They were on my side five years ago and I can't see that changing now. But you're not the only one nervous about telling siblings."

She leaned her head back. "This is our family, it shouldn't be so complicated."

He chuckled. "It's complicated because they're our family Hope. We love them, we don't want to disappoint them or mess with the dynamics, we don't want it to be weird. Being together makes us happy, we want them to be happy for us."

"Yeah," she agreed, "that's pretty much it." Sunday sighed and took a moment to try and let go of everything that was stressing her out. "So, are we doing this together, or going the divide and conquer route?"

Glad she wasn't changing her mind, Ben tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and put some serious thought into the question. "I don't know - do you want to tell our parents separately and go together for siblings? Or wait until dinner at Grampa Ducky's house and make the announcement then? We have our share of options."

Sunday bit her lip. "Let's just do what feels right," she decided at last. "If the opportunity comes up, we tell whoever we can. But I'd like you come with me to talk to Grampa and Nan."

Ben nodded. "Of course. Can you handle Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby by yourself?"

A faint smile crossed her lips. "You're familiar with the phrase 'Daddy's little girl'? I think that may come in handy this time."

"If you're sure," he agreed. "We're in this together."

"Together," Sunday mused, "I think that may be one of my favourite words."

Ben lifted her hand to kiss the back and concentrated on the road. They were almost home.

He dropped Sunday off first, at the big house on the outskirts of the city where the McGee family had moved when they found out Abby was expecting a third child. It had a big backyard and a wide, paved driveway where Ben and Avery had spent many enjoyable springs, summers, and falls playing basketball and tossing around the football with their dads and grandpa. Before they got out of the car, Ben leaned over and kissed Sunday softly.

"Good luck. Text me if you need me."

She smiled, grabbing her backpack and duffle bag, still independent enough to not want his help, however nicely it was offered. "I will. See you tomorrow."

He made a face. "That seems so far away."

Sunday rolled her eyes. "Don't get all clingy on me now DiNozzo," she said, sounding more confident than she felt.

Ben chuckled and held up his hands. "Okay. But I'll be thinking about you."

Her expression softened. "Same here. Bye."

He watched her walk up the front porch steps and wished he was going with her. Sunday cared very much what her family thought, Ben could only hope they wouldn't try to talk her out of their relationship.

At his own house Ben was greeted first by the people loving husky that had become part of their family two years ago, and then by his father and mother in quick succession. He bent down to pet the dog. "Hey Mag, how's it going? Did you miss me? I hope Dad's remembering to play frisbee with you while I'm away."

Magnum barked and Tony made a face. "Stop telling lies Mag, of course I've played frisbee with you since Ben went back to school." He pulled his son into his arms. "Man, it is quiet here without you around dude. I never realized how much noise you kids made until you left."

Ben accepted Ziva's warm embrace, and breathed in the smell of vanilla and honey he'd always associated with her. He looked around. "Speaking of kids, where's my sister and her besotted husband?"

Chaya and Justin stepped in from the backyard and she raised an eyebrow at her brother. "I heard that."

He grinned. "Yeah, yeah, brag a little bit more about how you got all Mom's super-awesome ninja skills and I somehow missed that gene."

She rolled her eyes and accepted Ben's hug. "I love you too. How's basketball?"

Ben crossed his arms. "You know, you could come see one of my games sometime."

Chaya bit her lip and shared a glance with her husband. "About that...I'm still allergic to sports."

Ben sighed and Justin laughed. "Sorry buddy, I've tried, but your sister's sports include running and dancing, so I don't think we're on the same page."

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically. "I'd like to see either of you perform en pointe."

The guys coughed and looked to Tony for help but he shook his head. "You're on your own. I know better than to get involved in that argument."

Ziva leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It only took him twenty years to learn."

They laughed and got back to dinner preparations. Almost half an hour later, after Ben had snuck a taste of almost everything and leaned over the couch to talk to his dad about the latest Will Smith movie that was playing on TV, he headed upstairs to drop his bags in his room. Catching his eyes and seeing something there, Chaya left Justin and Tony discussing whether or not Will was the next Bill Cosby and followed her brother upstairs. He was staring at his bed when she walked in the door and Chaya tapped her fist against the door lightly.

"Knock, knock."

Ben turned and smiled slightly. "Hey Chay."

She tilted her head. "That's not the goofy brother I know and love. What's going on?"

He sighed. "I have to tell you something."

Chaya's brow furrowed. "A good something or a bad something?"

Ben shrugged. "Really good for me, not sure about everyone else."

"Everyone huh?" She plopped onto the bed and patted the comforter beside her. "I'm ready."

He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck and Chaya smiled at a gesture so recognizable as their father's. "Sunday and I are dating," Ben blurted out, "since the week before school started."

A smile brightened her face and she punched her brother in the arm. "You sure waited long enough." His mouth fell open and she snorted. "What? You think I didn't notice? Good grief Ben, I'm not blind."

Ben was a still at a loss for words. "How long have you known?" he managed finally.

Chaya shrugged. "I don't know really. I started getting this feeling a couple years ago when we were all hanging out together. You never sat close to Sunny, never touched her if you could help it, only looked at her when you thought no one else was watching. I thought it was funny, because when you were little you were fascinated by her eyes and every new thing she did, and then all of a sudden it was like something changed." She nudged him. "And then, if it wasn't already obvious, you stared at her all through my wedding reception and I could've sworn you were jealous when she was dancing with Justin's best friend that night. I kinda put two and two together. Give me some credit little brother."

Ben let out a breath. "Wow. I didn't know it was that obvious."

She shook her head. "I don't think it was, to the others. But I've known you since birth, I like to think that gives me some advantage on reading the mind, and sometimes the heart, of Benjamin D. DiNozzo." Chaya patted his leg. "So, are you happy?"

The grin she loved spread over his face and he nodded. "Yeah, I am. Sunday, she's...my light. These last two months have proved that she was worth waiting five years for."

"Wow," Chaya looked him over, "when did you get so eloquent?"

He shrugged. "People do crazy things, when they're in love."

She stared at her brother. "Way to bring back a memory with the Hercules quote. Do you mean that?"

Ben nodded. "I love her Chay. She's not ready to hear me say that yet, but it's true." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's funny how you can fall in love with someone from a distance, but it's way better up close."

Chaya hugged him tightly. "I'm happy for you Benny, really. I don't think Mom and Dad are going to be a hard sell, but Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim are awfully protective of Sunny. Do you want back-up?"

He chuckled. "Thanks, but this is something we have to do by ourselves." Ben stood and dug through his backpack for his cell phone, checking to make sure Sunday hadn't texted him yet. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I want them to hear it from me...or us."

"Okay." She thought about that a minute. "Can I tell Justin?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't make you keep a secret from your husband. But Mom and Dad are mine."

"Understood." She moved to leave, but stopped at the door. "Did I ever tell you I'm proud of you Benny? You're a good man, just like Dad."

He swallowed, trying to process the compliment. "I don't know, but I appreciate it now. If I can be half of what Dad is, I'll consider it a great accomplishment."

"You're already more than that," Chaya affirmed. "We're lucky, you know, to have parents who always believed in us. They never told us there was something we couldn't dream or couldn't do."

"That way anything was possible," Ben finished her thought. "I don't think we could've asked for a better family to grow up in Sis. And you know, you're not so bad either."

His teasing smile broke the solemnity of the moment and she rolled her eyes. "Thanks," then headed back downstairs.

Dinner as a family was nice and there was never a lack of things to talk about. Tony and Ziva wanted to hear all about their son's last couple months, anything he hadn't already mentioned in phone calls, texts, or emails. Then Chaya and Justin caught him up on all the family happenings, and their parents told some amusing stories from work. Chaya and Justin had to leave as soon as the dishes were done, but they promised they'd meet everyone at Ducky's house the next day for their traditional Thanksgiving meal.

Tony and Ziva gave Ben some space when they took Magnum out for his walk, and the twenty year old spent most of the time pacing back and forth in the upstairs hallway. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice Tony coming up the carpeted steps. He stopped and regarded his son. "Bad news?"

Ben jumped and spun around. "Uh...no? I don't think so."

Ziva heard and climbed the stairs to join her husband and son. "Benjamin, is something wrong?"

He opened his mouth to say maybe, then shut it again. "No, something's right." Ben cleared his throat. "Sunday and I are dating, since the day she moved onto campus."

His parents' eyes met and Ben stared, wishing he had a way to eavesdrop on the silent conversation they so often had. They turned back to him and Ziva smiled. "We are happy for you."

Ben's expression grew hopeful. "Really?"

Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "Of course. And we're proud of you Ben, waiting as long as you did for her...I know it wasn't easy. But it paid off and now you get to reap the rewards."

"Yeah, I guess I do." He sighed in relief. "So far the response has been positive, but I don't know how it's going on Sunday's end."

"Abby and McGee have never wanted to let her go Benjamin," Ziva relayed quietly, "and it is hard for any parent, especially with the youngest. I think Abby uses Chaya's first dating experience as a reason to be afraid, but you are not the kind of man who would hurt anyone, especially the girl you love. They love her, they love you, I think in time they will come to accept your relationship."

"There's probably a part of them that never thought you could be serious about your decision for so long," Tony added. "So while we had five years to get used to the idea, Abby and Tim are going to find it brand new. But trust me, the best thing a father can do for his daughter is approve the man she loves. Tim will do that for Sunny, even if it takes a little longer than you both would like."

Ben nodded. "Thanks. I hope you're right." He glanced over his shoulder. "I think I'll call her, just to say goodnight."

Ziva moved closer and put her hand to his face, kissing his cheek softly. "I think she will appreciate that. Laila tov Benjamin."

Tony hugged his son and squeezed his neck. "Hang in there buddy, a few more days and you'll have her all to yourself again. Buona notte."

"G'night." Ben retreated to his room and grabbed his phone, hitting speed dial one.

It ran three times before Sunday answered and he held his breath. "Hi Ben."

"Hey." He waited, but she didn't add anything. "How'd it go?"

Sunday sighed. "Avery wants to talk to you."

Ben winced. "Yeah, I figured he might." The two might've been best friends since they were in diapers, but Avery would be playing big brother tomorrow and Ben wasn't sure how that would work. "Anyone else?"

Sunday shrugged. "Haven thinks it's weird. She thinks I'm too young to be making big decisions. Like being six years older suddenly means she knows everything. But she'll come around if the others do."

"Your parents?" he asked.

"I'll probably wait and tell them tomorrow. Two was enough for tonight. Did you get a chance to talk to anyone?"

"We've got all thumbs up on my end. I think I want to be there when you tell Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim."

Relief flooded her voice. "Really?"

Ben smiled. "All you had to do was ask Hope."

"I know," Sunday agreed, "but you knew before I got that far."

"We're in this together, remember? We can talk to your parents tomorrow. I'll come out, then go see Grampa and Nan. No matter what happens, they'll make us feel better."

"I used to talk to Nan about you," Sunday confided. "After you left for school, after Chaya's wedding, after that spring day when I told you where I was going to school. She listened, she didn't treat it like a crush, she never acted like I was a silly little girl. That meant a lot. I don't know if she ever told Grampa or not."

"Probably," Ben commented, "they're like my mom and dad, no secrets." He grinned. "So, you talked about me a lot?"

Sunday could hear the smugness in his expression. "Don't let it go to your head."

He shrugged. "No guarantees. And nothing but sweet dreams tonight, promise?"

She smiled. "I promise. You too."

"Remember, I like you a whole lot plus some Sunday McGee. Once we survive this weekend, we can make it through anything."

"I like you a whole lot too." It was the way they got around saying the big 'L' word, since Sunday still needed some time. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow-" Ben began in his best singing voice, but Sunday cut him off.

"Not the Annie song!" she laughed. "But thank you. Goodnight."

"Night," he echoed and turned off the light. Tomorrow would be their first hurdle.

As it turned out, Abby and McGee weren't completely ready to jump on the approval train, but they respected Ben for coming to support Sunday in the announcement, and they hugged their daughter, promising they'd try really hard to get used to this change. Things with Grampa and Nan went as well as they'd expected. Of course Grampa knew already, because he knew everything, and Nan was very happy for the two of them. They didn't seem to think it weird at all that two supposed cousins would fall for each other, and Grampa explained it was kind of like when his 'kids' fell in love. Some things were inevitable. The family dinner at Grampa Ducky's was as fun filled as always with fabulous food and great company.

Later, when they took some time to scatter and let dinner settle before they moved onto dessert, and at Ben's request, Chaya drew Haven aside for some girl talk and was able to get Haven around to a favourable view of their siblings as a couple. Avery took Ben outside and proceeded to lay down very clear ground rules for interactions with his sister. Ben tried not to laugh when Avery was trying to be tough, but then Sunday came out, hugged her brother, thanked him for being protective and informed him that no matter what he thought, she was going to kiss her boyfriend whenever she felt like it, just not where Avery would have to see it. Then the boys found a football and re-bonded over sports. All in all, it went pretty well and by the time Ben and Sunday got back to school, they felt like they had a firm foundation under them. Having the support of their families was worth a lot.

**NCIS**

**November 2033 (Ben = 21, Sunday = 18)**

They had just begun their second year together when something changed. Ben and Sunday were in her room in the house she shared with her friends from first year Ayden, Bree and Jace, the door wide open for accountability. Sunday lay on her stomach on the bed, biting the end of her pencil while reading through the assigned poems from her English class. Ben sat on the floor, absorbed in the textbook for his film elective. They liked to be together even if they were too busy studying to talk.

After awhile, Sunday looked up. "Ben?"

"Hmm?" he said, only partially paying attention.

Sunday dropped her pencil and took a breath. "Do you love me?"

His textbook fell to the floor and Ben turned around, something akin to shock in his eyes. "What?"

Her gaze fell and when she spoke again, Sunday's voice was very quiet. "Do you love me?"

Ben lifted her chin up. "Yes. I've waited a year to tell you that."

Her smile came back and relief flooded her eyes. "Good." She paused for a second and then finally admitted the truth. "I love you too."

Ben's face lit up and he slid his hand around the back of her head for support as he leaned in to kiss her. The special occasions only rule had been dropped sometime in the first few months of their relationship and he was glad. It was hard to imagine not being able to connect with her like that.

They shared slow, sweet kisses for several moments before Sunday pulled away and looked back at her homework. She pushed him back lightly. "You need to study, midterms start next week."

Ben kissed her fingers. "As you wish. But you know it's going to be impossible for me to focus now."

Sunday rolled her eyes. "Try."

He sighed. "Okay." It was hard to tear his eyes away. "Hope?" She lifted her head and waited. "Can you say it again? I need to make sure that was real."

Sunday reached out to touch his cheek. "I love you Ben. This is real."

It was all he could do not to kiss her again. "I love you Sunday. I might have to tell you that every day now."

Her smile was beautiful, the joy in her eyes unmistakable. "Promise?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned, "I definitely promise."

"Good." Sunday turned her attention back to the poems in front of her, but it was ages before either of them could concentrate on schoolwork. Today's revelation was huge and they'd just taken one more step towards the future.

**NCIS**

**April 2034 (Ben = 21, Sunday = 18)**

He asked her the last day at school before they packed up and prepared to be apart for the summer. Sunday, now finished her second year of study, had gotten an offer to travel to Italy for two months to paint and study. Ben was headed back to DC where he'd be interning at both a law office and NCIS. His plan was to start law school in September, now that he'd finished his law enforcement major at OSU, and then practice for a few years to save some money before applying to be an agent. But when he looked at his girlfriend, Ben couldn't imagine a life and a future that didn't include her.

They went for a walk to that same park where they had their first kiss and Ben left Sunday sitting down on one of the swings before he knelt in front of her, palms sweaty as he grasped the ring box in his pocket. Sunday's eyes widened and Ben swallowed, holding out his offering. "Sunday Hope McGee, you are the only girl I've ever loved. I want you with me every day for the rest of our lives. Please do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

A tear dripped down her cheek as Sunday stared at him. Ben's heart was beating fast and he could barely breathe as he waited. "You want to marry me?" she whispered, completely in shock.

It was all Ben could do to answer. "More than anything in the world."

Sunday stood and pulled Ben to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, feeling the tremors running through her body. This wasn't the reaction he'd expected or hoped for. Finally she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "My answer is yes Ben, I will marry you." She pulled back and met his gaze. "You're home for me, there is nothing else."

Almost sagging in relief, Ben captured her lips between his, kissing her passionately, holding nothing back. Sunday returned it, pouring her heart out to tell him everything without words. He had a really hard time letting her go and then he opened the box again. "What do you think?" The ring was simple and beautiful - a white gold band with a round cut diamond in the center and a small sapphire on either side. Sunday smiled and held out her hand. Ben slipped the ring on her finger and tucked her hair back. "I wanted it to match your eyes."

"I love it," she whispered, turning it around and enjoying the feel of the smooth band against her skin. "Thank you."

"I didn't want you to go away without a promise," Ben told her, "in case any of those Italian guys try to steal your heart."

Sunday laughed. "Don't worry about that, there's nothing to steal." He looked confused and she put her hand on his chest. "My heart has always belonged to you. I know you'll keep it safe."

"For the rest of our lives Hope," he murmured against her lips, "I promise."

**NCIS**

**August 2034 (Ben = 21, Sunday = 19)**

Everyone thought they were crazy to get married two weeks before school started, but after two months apart and two months planning a wedding, it was far less stressful for Ben and Sunday to be together than not. Despite their opinions, Ben and Sunday's family had pitched in mightily to make sure everything got done. As he had done for Ziva and Chaya, Gibbs graciously paid for Sunday's dress. He had more cash floating around now than he used to, with no unmarried ex-wives left to pay alimony to. Because it was one child from each family getting married, the parents agreed to split the cost of the wedding. Tony and Ziva paid for the food and McGee and Abby took care of the venue. Between Haven and Avery, wedding invitations were designed and sent to immediate family and friends. Because of the timing, Ben and Sunday would have to wait until Winter Break to take a honeymoon (which was Tony and Ziva's wedding gift to them) and were settling for a long weekend away right now before they moved into the couple's housing on campus.

After a whirlwind of planning, the day finally arrived and Ben stood in front of the arch with Avery at his side as best man and soon to be brother in law, and his father and good friend Evan standing in as groomsmen. It was bittersweet to know that this would be the last wedding held on Grampa Ducky's lawn. Come Thanksgiving, he would be putting the house up for sale and moving to an assisted living facility where he joked about having a captive audience for his storytelling.

The music Sunday had picked to walk down the aisle to began and Ben stood up taller, fixing his eyes on the back of the house. Ayden came out first as maid of honour, then Haven, Chaya and Jace, lovely in their bright bridesmaid colours. But Ben only had eyes for one girl and when he finally saw her, it was all he could do not to run down the aisle and take her in his arms. Sunday walked towards him slowly, holding a bouquet of flowers from her aunt's garden, her gaze never wavering from his and the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face. He held his hand out for hers but had to wait while Tim kissed his daughter's cheek and whispered in her ear. Then she took his hand and Ben kissed hers before lifting the veil and letting it fall softly down her back.

The ceremony was short and sweet and they finished their vows with, "I promise." Just like that, with wedding bands to seal the deal, Father Nate announced that Ben could kiss his bride. He did, gently and not nearly as long as he would've liked, out of respect for their families, some of whom were still working to accept the change in their status from cousins to lovers.

The rest of the day rushed past and Ben found himself at the end of the reception before he knew it, getting ready to say goodbye so he could take Sunday away for their first night as husband and wife. In the course of greeting family and friends, McGee came up to him with an envelope in hand. He'd saved a chunk of money from his last book and wanted to give it as a gift, a headstart on their life together. "I know it's not the custom to give a dowry any more, but I want you to have this for you and Sunday." He held out his hand. "Take care of her Ben."

Ben nodded. "I will Uncle Tim, thank you." He tucked the envelope in his pocket, curious but wanting to share it with Sunday. He and his wife were making their rounds when Chaya came up to him and hugged him tight.

"I love you Benny," she whispered. "Congratulations."

He wrapped his arms around his sister. "I love you too Chay. Thanks for being such a great big sister."

She let go and motioned for Justin to join them. Then Chaya leaned in to speak softly in his ear. "I'm pregnant Benny, I wanted you to know first. We're telling Mom and Dad tonight." Ben's eyes widened and dropped to her midsection. Chaya laughed. "Fourteen weeks, you can't tell yet."

He hugged her again and shook Justin's hand. "Congrats guys, that's awesome. I'm really happy for you." Ben knew how much his sister had wanted a baby. After a miscarriage last year at eight weeks, he wasn't surprised they'd waited to be sure this time before making the announcement.

Ben paused to kiss Sunday on the way by as they switched sides of the room. He stopped at his parent's table. "Thanks for all the help Mom, and Dad for standing up with me, it meant a lot."

Tony stood. "It's good to see you so happy son, things are only going to get better from here."

Ziva slid her arms around his neck. "I am so proud of you Benjamin. I know it was not easy to wait for her." He nodded and smiled.

"You guys showed me how."

Ziva put her hands on her son's face and lowered her voice, concern in her eyes. "Be gentle with her tonight, she is still so young and innocent."

Awkward as it was, Ben appreciated her advice. It was going to be the first time for both of them. "I would never do anything to hurt Sunday." The very idea made him sick.

Tony gave his son a self-conscious half-grin. "The key is to go slow, don't rush into anything. Take your time, get her ready and let it happen." He glanced at his wife and took her hand. "Your first time together will always be something special, even if it isn't perfect."

Ready to leave the subject, Ben nodded and stepped back. "Thanks. See you guys at Thanksgiving."

Returning to the head table to finish his glass of punch, Ben scanned the room for his wife. He located her at the far wall and stared at the vision she made in her wedding dress, leaning over to talk to their grandfathers. His eyes wandered back to his parents, sitting side by side with joy written on their faces. Before he and Sunday had started dating, Tony told Ben some of what he and Ziva had gone through at the beginning of their marriage. He hadn't gone into detail, but had told his son that Ziva had been hurt very badly by other men before they were married and it had taken a long time for her to heal so they could truly be husband and wife. From those stories Ben had long ago learned that the best things in life were worth waiting for and fighting for and then holding onto for the rest of their lives.

Sunday caught him watching and excused herself to go to him, happiness emanating from her. "Ready to go?"

Ben slipped his arms around her waist. "I thought you'd never ask." He took her hand and they quietly snuck out together. This was the beginning of forever and Ben was sure he didn't want to miss a minute of it. Right here with Sunday was everything he ever needed.

THE END

_Replies:_

_Emma (Ch 39) - thanks for leaving a name :) It's always nice to have something other than 'guest' to put in a review. Which guest review at the end of SMH was yours? I hope I replied to it, I try to get most of them :) Aww...thank you so much, you're very sweet. lol...I'd have to be honest and say my inspiration, along with my ability to write, is a gift from God. I love writing, it's my heart, so I was blessed to be able to write this series. Thanks so much for the review and for following this story! :)_

_a poor college student... (Ch 39) - It's nice to meet you :) I'm glad you decided to leave a comment, it made my night :) Wow, thanks for saying so, I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories. Mmm...I've been blessed to meet many other Christians on this site, it's pretty cool. I had to do a lot of guesswork about relationships because I don't have any personal experience, but I'm glad you liked how I approached it. Building that trust took T&Z a long time, but I think it was definitely worth the work. You're welcome, thank you for reading :) haha...always happy to help, it's nice that the chapters could help you relax. That's a good point abotu other people's problems. I know I complain too much and I've never had to deal with anything like this. lol...I never saw it turning into something this huge when I started writing, but I'm glad I did the work and didn't just make everything up. Thanks so much for reviewing, I appreciate it! You did a good job with feedback :) ~Aliyah_

_Sarah (Ch 39) - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. After I wrote about this moment as a memory on Chaya's wedding day, I knew I had to dig deeper and find out what happened. It's one of my favourites, I just love the daddy/daughter stuff, if you couldn't tell :P Tony did a good job, I think, with the comfort. I remember being teased when I was younger because I was a Christian, definitely not to the extent some people get, but it still never feels good. Aww...glad you liked that line, I think Tony does a pretty good job at daddy duties. Thanks so much for reading/reviewing, it's been great to have you along for this journey! :)_

_PS. I thought I should address something here that many people have asked about. No, Chaya never finds out that Tony is not her biological dad and they never tell the kids what happened in Somalia. I think, the sweet soul Chaya is would be absolutely devastated to find out what happened to her mom, and that she was a part of it. I don't want her to have to carry that kind of weight/darkness around. Sorry to all of you who wanted a reveal, I just can't do it. Thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome!_


End file.
